User talk:Blackclaw09
Blackclaw09 Is a Proud Member of Project Security - The Project Devoted to Stopping Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers For Good! Please join my site: Warriors The Great Clans Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:WikiLogo.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandwich989 (Talk) 07:06, July 26, 2010 Holiday Sigs I saw Evening doing this on her page with special holiday sigs, and I wanted to give it a try: Hallow's Eve09 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving![[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!09 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Chinese New Year!09 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainheart']]567 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Snowfall']]09 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']]whisker [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 07:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey, Im starting to get worried that people are bringing there article stubs from WCW to here. The whole point of doing this was to get rid of all the unedited articles by inactive users and article stubs (Character Pages that have only the description and a picture). Im thinking of making a rule that no user can bring over an article without having its full history on there. And Im going to mention that any article that has only the description and less than half of their history will be deleted. What do you think? Sandwich989 00:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually, do you know how on the old one it says on top that we should look at your's and Shruggy's nomination's? I want to put up a warning like that. You wouldn't happen to know how to do that, would you? I'll look for myself...and we are keeping this skin (It looks prettier lol). Sandwich989 18:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Rights Oh, I thought I gave them to you already :P. I'll give them to you both now. Sandwich989 20:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: PIA Blanks I figured that people would want to just start drawing their characters art right away, and all we need is lineart. I asked Auri Bear from Warriors Fanfiction Wiki if we could use her lineart for one of our's. Sandwich989 20:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Some of them. I know Eveningswift might have CharArt over there, I'll go check and see which ones we need. Sandwich989 20:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm looking and so far we have Medicine Cat, Apprentice (We can use MC apprentice's for this one too), the Loner Blanks (Maybe we can use those as deputy?), and I'm looking at the ones Auri did, and I cant really figure out what to use them for, because the warriors would look tougher than that, leaders would be too big, and queens need to look pregnant. Sandwich989 20:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think we should start a new one. Sandwich989 22:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) We can open them on GIMP or pixlr, save them to our computer, and open them back up and save them on here. Sandwich989 22:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: WFCW logo Thank you so much! What would we do without you? LOL. ChelseaFCFuture winners of BPL 10/11! 07:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure! What did you have in mind? ChelseaFCFuture winners of BPL 10/11! 20:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thats acceptable. ChelseaFCFuture winners of BPL 10/11! 03:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you awnser some of these questions? I'm new. 1. Can you just change any page? Like if someone made a page called Petalfoot, could you just add information without asking or anything? 2. What is this wiki about? Fanart? Writing stories? 3. How can I contribute to this wiki? Thanks! AquaBeware! I am weirder than you may think... 03:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC)